


A Mentor

by QueenMJ



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Hunterxhunter oc, OC, Oneshot, chiyo - Freeform, hunterxhunter - Freeform, just an idea I had for an oc, just sprinkle in some angst, why is everyone sleeping on this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMJ/pseuds/QueenMJ
Summary: Why did she always win?How can she always win?This pitiful rag of a human.. defeat him. He had to know. Know why? How? He must understand his adversary before he could exterminate her!
Relationships: Komugi/Meruem
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28
Collections: MeruKomu Madness





	A Mentor

Click

Clack

Click

The white piece is placed and the king lets out a hiss of aggravation. Komugi hears the tell-tale sound of the king's pieces clattering on the board, admitting defeat.

“You did very well Supreme leader”. The king scoffs watching the girl collect the pieces.

“You had me from the third move” he grumbles and the annoyance of a human just nods. NODS. Honestly it was a wonder he hadn’t killed the girl yet. He just needed to win. But she was getting better, though he could see his own improvement hers was always far surpassing his own. He needed a new strategy. He eyes the girl… he just couldn’t understand her, her thought process, her confusing nature.

Perhaps that was where he could succeed… maybe he had to get to know this snivelling human. He pulled a face at the thought making Pouf move forward before the king waved him away. The king straightened himself. Yes this was the best strategy, understanding the enemy is always the first step to their inevitable defeat. He had been running on the assumption she was like every other human and it had been an error which had cost him too much of his pride.

But what to learn? What question could he ask that could give him insight into this humans strategic mind while also not being too broad that she drones on with pointless details. Her family life was too broad. All her gungi competitions was too many and to specific for her to not realise what he was doing, despite her being rather stupid he couldn’t underestimate her deductive reasoning.

“How did you learn to play gungi? I doubt it was easy with your disability” he asks, placing down another piece and announcing his move. The question had spilled out before he could stop it but now that he pondered on it. It was a good question even if it made him sound like he actually cared about her.

“O..oh yes Supreme Leader.. m...my father never let me play with family board said I.. I would ma...make a mess but there was an o..ld la..lady Chiyo-san who used to play against anyone who payed on the street” she placed her chip down, announcing her move while the king listened with wrapt interest, his eyes however never straying from the board. A sensei of course. She was taught, perhaps in this story she would reveal how and what she was taught.

“Continue” he orders, thinking over his next move. The girl nodded quickly,

“O...of course Supreme Leader… oh ummm Chiyo-sensei laughed at first but… because I paid she let me play… she explained the rules a..and let me touch the pieces but sh..she only gave me five minutes to mem..morize every move” He placed his move watching as the girl wore a fond smile. “I couldn’t and she beat me two minutes into the game”. She placed her chip quickly and he scowls as he she attacks his weak spot, locking that side in.

“B...but I came back… everyday.. everyday she gave me five minutes but our games never lasted longer than five minutes… most of the time I think she let me have a few moves” he places his piece announcing his move but she doesn’t hesitate before placing her next chip, “I played against her for months b..before she finally spoke to me aside from moves… and names of chips… sh..she said I was ‘too careful’”

“You see my skills as superior which though correct, restricts you… your playing with the thought you will lose and so you always will”

The king pauses. Was that it. Her secret behind winning was simply to believe she was superior. It seemed impossible for what he knew of the girl but… he had thought he knew all about humans and that had led to this very conversation.

“I didn’t understand it at first… she was superior an..and I told her so.. but she just laughed… I lost again” he places a piece her hand moving her piece before he can even move his hand from the board, “She began to teach me… more.. about people… told me to guess her next move… the next move of the people around us, the in..intention of certain people from their vo..voices”

Click

Click

“I… began to dream about it… li...like everything was a big… Gu...gungi game” the king placed his move and then she did, “my… parents hated it but I became… mo...more aware o..of people I think and our games became longer… ten minutes and twelve seconds was our longest game”

Click

Click

“Th… then she got sick” the king had placed his move but Komugi had froze, her hand in the air holding tightly onto her chip, “We’d been playing for tw.. two years and she was dy..dying” tears were pooling in her eyes and the king stared at her unmoving.

She placed her chip down.

“She challenged me to a game an...and said we.. wouldn’t stop until.. until I won” she was truly a pitiful sight, nose running, eyes crying and body shaking. The king barely even realised he had yet to even glance down at the board and to see what her move was, “It took me three days when I saw it… an opening… a way to win and I… I froze”. Her fists were clenched and eyes stared hard into the board.

“She said ‘Fear of loss is crippling but… fear of winning is fatal’ I.. I did it and… she laughed.. it was the loudest I’d ever heard her laugh and sh...she died, she died laughing” the room had grown overbearingly tense and everyone could hear the rapid beat of Komugi’s heart. 

“I promised I would always play not to win or lose… but to live… to live gungi just like she did” Komugi finally looked up eyes meeting the kings unflinching, “And should I lose… I hope to laugh like she did…While I join her”


End file.
